1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna module and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to an antenna module formed with a plurality of bending parts, and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the age of the changing technological development with each passing day, a portable electronic device has become an indispensable part in the daily life of the modern human beings. More particularly, the electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant phone (PDA Phone), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone or a mobile phone, for receiving a wireless local area network (WLAN) signal or a Bluetooth signal, has the miniaturized property and the mobile property. So, the user can momentarily communicate with others via a cell or perform data processing in a quite convenient manner at any place. In the conventional electronic device for receiving the WLAN signal or the Bluetooth signal, an antenna module thereof may be a chip antenna or a monopole antenna.
FIG. 1A (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing a conventional chip antenna 130. The chip antenna 130 is disposed on a circuit board 140 and it may be hidden inside a housing to keep the completeness of the exterior design of the housing. However, the chip antenna 130 is formed by the low-temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC) technology and the manufacturing processes thereof are more complicated so that the product cost is significantly increased. In addition, the typical chip antenna 130 is composed of a medium with a high medium constant. Thus, the antenna performance has the problems of the narrow bandwidth, the low efficiency and the low gain.
FIG. 1B (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing a conventional monopole antenna 110. The monopole antenna 110 is vertically disposed on a circuit board 120. The monopole antenna 110 includes a radiation body 111 and a feeding portion 112. The feeding portion 112 is coupled to a feeding connection point 121 of the circuit board 120. As shown in FIG. 1B, a length Wh110a, a width W110b and a height W110c of the monopole antenna 110 are about 7 mm×0.2 mm×30 mm, and the monopole antenna 110 is for receiving the WLAN signal or the Bluetooth signal with the frequency band of 2.4 GHz, for example. Typically, the volume of the monopole antenna 110 is big and occupies a lot of space so that the size of the electronic device cannot be reduced.